Back Home
by Scifan
Summary: Search and Rescue Spoiler: This is a birthday present for RubyCaspar and it's a tag for the end of the episode.


Back Home

"Rodney!" Teyla says with a wide smile, as she sees him approach her with a vase of flowers.

Rodney smiles back, "Hey, how are you, both doing?"

"We are both fine thank you," she replies with a joyous tone to her voice.

"Where's Sheppard?" he asks.

"Dr. Keller has already brought him into surgery. They said it would take about three hours," Teyla replies.

"Oh. Well um, it's probably best that I didn't tell him Sam's message before his surgery any way," he says slightly nervous.

Teyla gives him a curious look.

Rodney gives a weak smile, "Well, I believe she was only joking around, but she said that she would talk about his court martial later."

Teyla's eyes widened, "Court martial?"

Before Rodney can reply, Ronon walks in with his eyes smiling towards Teyla and the baby. He notices Teyla's confused look, and Rodney's looking uncomfortable plus John is missing from the room.

"Hey. What's going on? Is Sheppard ok?" he asks with concern.

Teyla gives a long sigh, "We have not heard anything yet. He has only recently gone into surgery."

Ronon furrows his eyebrows, "So, what's going on then?"

"Rodney has just told me that Colonel Carter is going to talk to John about a court martial later," Teyla says with alarm.

Ronon gives Rodney a sour look.

"I'm… I'm almost certain that she was joking," Rodney interjects with a high pitched voice.

"But why would she say that though? I've only seen respect for her from John," Teyla questions.

"I don't know!" Rodney says, still with a pitchy voice.

Rodney's face changes from being agitated to a knowing expression once he looks at Ronon. They give each other a silent acknowledgement.

"Oooohhh," Rodney simply says. "You think it was when we were on the Daedalus?"

"Could be," Ronon answers.

"I did hear Sam call Sheppard's name as we were heading to the jumper.

Maybe something was said then," Rodney observes.

Teyla's looks volley back and forth between the two during their banter. Her concern for the situation grows.

"I guess so," responds Ronon with a slight sigh. "Maybe doc told her that Sheppard convinced her to let him go against her suggestion."

Rodney makes a disagreeable look, "Nah. I don't think so. There wasn't enough time between his plan to rescue Teyla and when we left for jumper. No. My guess is that Sam figured it out on her own and maybe tried to order him to not go."

Ronon slowly nods in agreement.

"But do you think that he would disobey Colonel Carter if she told him not to go?" Teyla interjects.

"Are you kidding? You should've seen him in the jumper. He looked awful. We suggested that he stay in the jumper, but he… well, lets just say he disagreed," Rodney exclaims. "And like I said before, Sam is most likely joking. I mean she seemed like she was. So try not to give it any further thought."

Ronon and Teyla are still not convinced but agree to let it go for now.

A nurse comes in and wheels in a hospital bassinet. She smiles at Teyla, "I know you might not want to put him down, but I suggest you get some rest while he's sleeping."

"Thank you. I believe I will do that shortly," Teyla replies kindly.

"Have you named him yet?" The nurse asks curiously.

"Yes. Yes I have. His name is Torren John Emmagan. Torren after my father and John after…." Teyla begins.

"Sheppard!" Rodney whines. "But… but. Oh, never mind. It figures he gets the…"

"I'm sorry Rodney, but he has…" Teyla tries to console him.

"No, no. It's ok. You don't have to explain," he unconvincingly lies.

"If it makes you feel better, I will make sure that the story is told to my people and to many generations after about how you helped Torren be born," Teyla says humbly.

"Really?" Rodney beams.

Teyla chuckles, "Yes, Rodney. Really."

"Oh, well then. I guess I can live with that," he acts as if it's no big deal.

Ronon rolls his eyes and Teyla simply grins and the nurse silently laughs. Teyla yawns and hands the baby to the nurse.

"Hey. Why don't Rodney and I come back? Maybe by then Sheppard will be out and awake," Ronon says softly.  


Teyla nods her head and as they walk out of the room, she begins to close her eyes.

Time goes by quickly and the next thing she hears is the sound of wheels entering the room. She slowly opens one eye and sees Keller and her team bringing John back in. Teyla quickly sits up.

"How did he do?" Teyla says quietly in order not to wake the baby.

Keller is startled and jumps slightly, "Oh, Teyla. I'm sorry that we woke you.

Well, um. There was a moment that we thought we were going to lose him, but we got the problem and he's doing better now."

Keller sees Teyla's worried face, "Don't worry. He will be fine. I don't expect him to wake up any time soon and if he does start talking… I highly doubt he'd remember. Do you need anything before I go?"

Teyla looks at her graciously, "No. I am fine and thank you for all you have done."

"It's not a problem," Keller response tiredly and leaves the room.

Teyla was about to dose off again when she heard John say her name in distress.

"Teyla. Teyla? I have to find her," he says as he tosses slightly in bed.

Teyla gets out of her bed, as quickly her body would allow, since was still sore from the labour.

She holds his hand and reassures him, "John. John. I am right here. It is all right."

"I can't get out. I'm trapped in here. I've failed. Like I failed Ford," John says with a tone of defeat.

"No, John you did not fail. I am here and my baby and I are fine," she continues to comfort him.

"Baby?" John asks groggily.

"Yes. Yes. We are back at Atlantis. You just got out of surgery," she explains.

"You… baby… Atlantis… Torren. Torren John," he continues to mumble.

"Yes. That's right. Torren John," Teyla say gleefully.

John's eyes slowly begin to open, but only open partially, "Teyla."

He smiles when he sees her face and squeezes her hand slightly, "This is not a dream?"

"No, John it is not a dream. We are all finally home and safe," she says lovingly.

John closes his eyes and smiles, "You're home. I am so glad that you're back. I really missed you."

A look of awe crosses Teyla's face, "And I also missed you, John."

When she was satisfied that he had fallen back asleep she tried to go back to bed. Torren got up a couple of time to nurse or get changed, but otherwise it was a quiet evening.

The End.


End file.
